


You Can Be Oblivious

by AndiMackmeetsHamilton



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 21:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18432329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndiMackmeetsHamilton/pseuds/AndiMackmeetsHamilton
Summary: Another bench fic to help us survive the hiatus, set at Andi's birthday party. When Tyrus see each other dancing with someone else at the party, they both get jealous. Will they confess their feelings or will it be too late?"Cyrus...are you jealous?"





	You Can Be Oblivious

**Author's Note:**

> So it's set at Andi's 14th birthday even though by the finale she will have probably surpassed her 14th birthday canonically. Feedback appreciated! Sorry if it's short it's a bit rushed! Enjoy (:
> 
> Update: thanks so much for 1000 views, guys! I know it's not a lot to most people but to me as a writer starting out it means the world! I love you all so much!

It was the big day. Andi Mack's 14th birthday party. She couldn't  _wait._ Not everybody else could say the same, though. 

 _It's fine for Buffy and Andi,_ Cyrus reasoned with himself.  _They have boyfriends now. I don't._

He scalded himself mentally for thinking so bitterly. He was happy for Buffy and Marty and Andi and Jonah, he really was. Especially with the adorable song that Jonah sang for Andi the other night. He felt a familiar twang set in his stomach. 

Jealousy. 

Him and TJ were not only speaking terms now, but good terms. After TJ had ditched Cyrus on Costume Day, he thought TJ hated him, or that he was no longer important to him. 

Miraculously, it turned out he was wrong. Just last week, TJ turned up at Cyrus' play and rapped for him.  _Him._ Cyrus Goodman, of all people. Cyrus Goodman, who was scared of everything. Cyrus Goodman, who was the dorkiest person around. Cyrus Goodman, who was still the only person he could talk to like this. They'd hugged and TJ had apologised. And that's when Cyrus had realised something. 

His heart was beating really fast. 

He liked TJ Kippen. 

TJ Kippen, the captain of the basketball team. TJ Kippen, the coolest guy around. TJ Kippen, his soft and adorable best friend, who was funny, talented, caring and frankly, quite attractive .

So, they could dance with the guys they had feelings for at this party. But he couldn't with the guy he liked, because TJ Kippen was about as straight as they come. 

This was so unfair. But tonight wasn't about him, so Cyrus decided to straighten up his face and be happy, for Andi if not anybody else. 

......................................................................

It was 7:30, and the party was starting. Buffy was setting Just Dance 2017 up on the Wii (which Andi apparently preferred to the two newer ones)-"so I can whip both TJ and Marty's butts at something tonight", in her words. Cyrus shook his head wordlessly, chuckling to himself . Andi had busied herself with hanging up a string of fairy lights in the garden, whilst Bex and Bowie set up cupcakes on the ornate table. This put Cyrus on door duty. 

First, Jonah arrived. 

"Cyrus, my man!" he grinned, fist bumping Cyrus in the process. Despite the absence of his crush on Jonah Beck, the cheerful boy never failed to put a smile on Cyrus' face. A second later, he heard Jonah ask, "are those cupcakes?" and laughed. That boy was hopeless.

Next was Marty. 

"Well, if it isn't Marty from the Party!" Cyrus chuckled. "Apparently, Buffy's going to 'whip your butt' tonight," Cyrus informed Marty, using finger quotations. 

Marty chuckled and shrugged.

"I mean, she can sure as hell try. " He walked in. 

"You're on, Driscoll!" he hollered the minute he entered.

Cyrus laughed at that. You had to admire the enthusiastic competitive banter Buffy and Marty had going on. It was weirdly adorable. 

Amber arrived soon after.

"Hey, Cyrus." She grinned and wiggled her alarming eyebrows . "So, how's things with TJ?"

Cyrus felt heat rise up his cheeks and scratched his neck, trying to look casual and failing. He came out to Amber a few weeks ago, which she was totally cool with, but instantly asked if there was a guy he liked, pressuring him until he inevitably caved in. She'd been teasing him mercilessly about his little crush ever since. 

"Fine. I guess."

"C'mon, Cyrus Goodman, you can do way better than that. But don't worry, I have a plan."

"Which is...?" 

Amber tapped her nose wisely. 

"For me to know and you to find out." 

With that, Amber flipped her hair across her shoulders, smirking, and Cyrus shook his head, exasperated. That girl would be the death of him one day. 

Kira was next to appear. Cyrus smiled awkwardly. 

"Cyrus! Hey! I need to talk to you."

"You do?"

She nodded. 

"I do. I'm so sorry about what happened with TJ, I encouraged him with the apology and apologised myself when I'd realised what I had done. Can you at least forgive me?" 

Cyrus sighed, considering it. He guessed he could. 

"Sure. Why not?"

She hugged him quickly and flashed him a blinding smile, before heading off into the Mack's kitchen.

Finally, TJ appeared, looking flustered and apologetic. 

"Sorry I'm late, I-" 

He cut himself off abruptly, his eyes widening all of a sudden and his jaw dropping.

"Cyrus. You look-I mean, you- I-wow, you look simply amazing."

Cyrus raised his eyebrows. 

"I mean, uh. " TJ scratched the back of his neck nervously, his words tripping over each other. "You always look great, but tonight..."

Cyrus smiled. 

"You look brilliant too, TJ."

And he did, in a navy tuxedo and with his hair styled nicely, his gorgeous green eyes like gleaming emeralds. TJ took Cyrus' breath away.

"Come on in." 

Cyrus walked into the living room, where Amber and Andi were making friendship bracelets and devouring the cupcakes, Bowie and Jonah were playing guitar and Kira, Buffy, Marty and now TJ were playing just dance. 

Bex waved him over.

"Hi, Bex!" He smiled. "How's the business going?" 

He sat and listened for 10 minutes whilst Bex talked to him about her customers and different hair colours and hair styles, and which would suit herself (she was considering rocking red and purple, apparently) and watched as Kira singlehandedly beat everybody at Just Dance. Some music blared, low level, in the background. When Just Dance was over, Bex turned the music up on a slow song and everyone stood up to dance.

Andi found her way over to Jonah and Marty put his arms around a surprisingly willing Buffy. 

Cyrus stood there, awkward and uncertain, but Amber grabbed his hand and gestured for him to dance with her.

"Trust me, I know what I'm doing, " she informed him with a wink, wrapping her arms around him. Cyrus looked over anxiously to TJ, who was dancing with Kira, and felt a stab of jealousy pierce his heart. He looked around to see Bexie, Jandi and Muffy all dancing happily together too. This only magnified his jealousy further.

"I'm sorry. I can't do this." Cyrus told her, running outside into the darkness, wishing he could be invisible, sitting down on the bench outside.

He heard the sound of footsteps approaching him.

"Is this seat taken?"

"Sit down. " Cyrus insisted, sighing. 

"What brings you out here, then?" TJ asked after about ten seconds of awkward silence.

Cyrus stared at TJ, deciding bravely to tell him the truth.

"I couldn't bear to watch the person I like dance with someone else." 

Cyrus looked up at TJ, who was just sat there attentively and patiently, eyes glowing in the dark. Silence.

After what felt like forever, TJ spoke up.

"Me neither."

Cyrus' jaw dropped. Upon seeing this, TJ looked surprised. 

"I thought you liked Kira!" 

TJ shook his head and laughed in surprise. "What? No. Of course not." He glanced at Cyrus, almost caringly and looking slightly concerned.

"You looked worried. Is there something you want to tell me?"

Cyrus bit his lip. Should he risk telling TJ he's gay or not bother? He'd told Jonah, hadn't he? How was this any different? Yes, he liked TJ, but TJ was his friend, first and foremost, and deserved to know.

"I'm gay, TJ."

At this, TJ looked surprised.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Really. "

They sat there in the dark, getting closer and closer by the second.

"Is it Jonah?"

"Sorry?"

"Who you like. Is it Jonah?"

Cyrus laughed. "God, no. I'm over it. You can be oblivious, TJ Kippen, do you know that?" he stated with a small smile. 

TJ looked confused for a second. 

"What? I don't get it-"

The look on TJ's face rapidly changed from confusion to realisation.

"Cyrus...are you jealous? Of me and Kira?" 

Cyrus blushed, keeping his eyes on his shoes. "Maybe." 

TJ chuckled. 

"You're the oblivious one. Why do you think I complimented you on the door, Cyrus? I liked you. I have done for ages. Ever since that day at the swings. Possibly even from the muffin incident. Why do you think I tried so hard to get you back after the gun incident? Why I changed from a mean bully? I changed for the better because of you, Cyrus Goodman. Because of you. Yet I never told you."

"Are you kidding me?" Cyrus asked in surprise, his heart beating fast.

"No."

"But you're straight-"

TJ laughed at that. 

"I'm about as straight as a circle, Cyrus."

"Oh. " Cyrus grabbed TJ's hands, feeling electricity shoot down his arm with the touch. 

"TJ Kippen, will you go out with me?" he asked, overjoyed. 

"Yes. Yes  I will." TJ grinned excitedly. "Would you like to dance with me?" 

Cyrus stood on his tiptoes and kissed TJ on his cheek, causing him to blush like a tomato and glow in the dark. 

"I'd love to."

 


End file.
